Moody Eyes (Book 2 of The Tale of a Cursed Eyed Girl)
by slashingfruit101
Summary: After finally getting a home, Catarina has to face a new peril. The man that murdered her species has found her. Her new family doesn't want to let her leave, but will they hurt her more in the process. Follow her as more secrets are revealed, her species wasn't the only thing she was hiding! Read book 1 for it to make sense. (Not good at summeries) (Don't own Black Butler)
1. Chapter 1

Thank you: DragonSiren7, Myrina1896, and Animefreak Amii

The Tale of a Cursed Eyed Girl: Book Two! Yes after a long await book two is formed or sort of. I finally had inspiration! But this story shall start with a flashback that I believe will help, plus I wrote it and I really liked it.

And I apologize for the wait. I have had a terrible writers block for all my stories. And my computer keyboard broke, certain keys do not work.

This second book of the series shall be titled: Moody Eyes. But, I might change it. 

**XxXxXxX**

She slowly picked Aodh and cradled him to herself for a second; she seemed to puzzle over something for a brief second before sighing sadly to herself. She handed the little boy over to the playful wind spirit, kissing her little sun's cheek swiftly. After that she quickly jumped to her feet and bolted, away from the others, her friends, her family, her home.

"Sebastian!" The said butler turned to look at the young earl, "I order you to keep her from leaving!" The butler quickly did his trademark bow and "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian quickly turned and tackled, actually tackled the poor unicorn to the coarse grass. _'Well . . . that was interesting.'_ Ciel thought monotonously to himself.

"Mama!" The pixie was awoken by the shriek Catarina gave when she was tackled. He squirmed in his hold until he tumbled out of his arms, running to his 'mama' as quickly as he could. His wings sprouted out in his haste to get to her, scattering that dust into the air.

When he finally reached the woman, who took the role of his mother, he noticed that the man clad in black was looking at her curiously. Aodh quickly jumped onto her stomach and wrapped his tiny hands into her dress top. "Mama wake up!" He started shaking her, stronger than any human that looked his age, but nowhere near as strong as the adult mythical creatures that he was surrounded by.

Catarina's head slumped to the side, her eyes shut loosely. "Mama?!" Aodh exclaimed, sparkling tears bubbled in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away stubbornly. Aodh sniffled cutely while shaking her quickly, worrying about why she has yet to hug him or hold him in her warm arms. "Mama?"

"Hmm," Sebastian hummed as if speaking to himself, "It seems as if she is unconscious." "W-What?" Aodh snorted a sniffle, doing his best not to cry. Sebastian sighed and picked the girl up gently, trying not to further hinder the poor girl's health.

Sebastian chanced a look down at the pesky parasite, _'I mean pixie.'_ The ever-charming faux smile appeared on his face as he looked down at the child. The child looked wearily up at the tall demon, scared of him greatly but more scared of what was wrong with his 'mama.' As Sebastian looked down at the pixie he saw the little boy shake his shoulders and give a weak glare up at him. "W-What's wrong wit' Mama?! Tell me!" Sebastian quirked a perfect onyx eyebrow at the little boy, he could sense the fear coming off at him in waves yet he acts, or tries to act, as if nothing scares him. _'Just for his "Mama".' _Sebastian felt himself nudge just a little, and only a little, in the direction of caring just a bit for the little boy. He placed his larger hand on the tiny shoulder of the boy and led the boy in the direction of the previously forgotten people.

They all looked on at the three inhuman creatures at first with neutral faces . . . that is until they saw their beloved unicorn. Their expressions changed immediately. William's scowl turned into an expressionless face. Grell's eyebrows pulled down and the smile disappeared from his face. Ciel's face went cold, his eyes iced over and his face become taut. And finally, Ventus's face went from serious to crestfallen and worried.

Ventus went stone still, his pupils shrinking and expanding rapidly; he saw the one being that mattered to him most, the only person to ever show him real care, out cold. Suddenly, Ventus broke out of his stupor and ran to the girl being held in a demon's arms. "Catarina!" He yelled out in anguish, while he ran toward the dark haired being holding her, snatching her out of the butler's arms. He held her lukewarm body to his crying over her form, soaking her silken hair with his salty, wispy tears. ". . . Rina . . ." His voice cracked as he felt the tiny arms of his 'son' wrap around his waist, the little boy ducking under one of his arms to be held between his adoptive parents.

"What happened to result in this?" Ciel's unwavering stern voice spoke out seemingly louder than thunder in the silence. "It seems that when I captured her, I knocked her out." Sebastian says in his normal calm voice, as if everything was fine and dandy. As if, Catarina was awake and sitting in her normal chair or making another pastry. As if . . . she was there lecturing Ciel to be a child or for Sebastian to give him a break. He acted as if the unicorn was complaining about Ventus being clingy or acting like a child. As I Aodh was acting cute and wanting to be held by her, with her smiling and complying.

But . . . she isn't. She is unconscious and not moving like the dead.

She looks as if she was sleeping peacefully.

'_Almost, like Sleeping Beauty in those fairytales Elizabeth repeatedly tells me about.'_ Ciel pondered and mused over that thought.

**POV Caterina:**

She danced among the gossamer flora, her bare feet rarely touching the coarse grass. Her arms were twisting and twirling in the warm sun rays. Her curly streaked locks roped around her body before settling at her knees. She allowed gravity to pull her pale body down to its rainbow of colors. Her chocolate and silver locks spread around her like a halo, the wind blew the wind blew the sweet perfume around her, petals tickled her skin. She, slowly, leaned up onto her elbows and saw a figure not too far away. She jumped to her feet, swiftly, "Who are you?" Her tri-colored eyes, previously gleeful, glared.

**OoOoOoO**

**Who should Catarina be with? **

**And who was the figure she saw? **

**Was it a memory, dream, or vision?**

**Scene requests? **

**And I am still thinking of a family name? So . . . **

**Ideas? **

**Or key features to represent in the name?**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Sorry for the absence, a lot has been going on. I'll be trying to update all my stories soon.

Thank you: Foxi the Authoress, JulietRomeo, Animefreak Amii, DragonSiren7, Myrina1896, Cali Michaelis

**Myrina1896:** Haha, just for you I'll have that fight!

I am still thinking of a family name. Animefreak Amii I was thinking it should entail that they are mythical creatures and three of them, as well.

Current Pairings count:

Sebastian: 8  
William: 5  
Ventus: 2

Now unto the story! Because Britain's the hero! *cue sobbing America in the corner of woe*

Previously: _"Who are you?" Her tri-colored eyes, previously gleeful, glared._

**OoOoOoOoO**

The figure kept quiet, slowly stepping toward her guarded form. "I said, 'Who are you?'!" Catarina raised her voice a notch. Catarina spread her legs into a stance, prepared to run for her life if she had to. Her yellow-orange eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Do not raise your voice to me," the figure said authoritatively, sounding strong and wise, his voice unwavering.

Catarina froze, arms dropping to her sides and falling to her knees in an almost dead manner. Her eyes quickly flashed to a bright yellow and her lips quivered. Filling with tears, she stared at the ground, watching as feet stepped toward her.

"Uncle . . ." Catarina whispered softly, after the being paused in front of her.

**With Sebastian:**

Sebastian looked down at the unicorn in his arms, _'She looks almost peaceful.'_ The demon walked with his young master, and could not help but smirk at the worry Ciel is trying to conceal. The girl felt so light in his arms, not light as a feather but still very light.

The pixie boy stopped walking and turned his head to look at the demon man. In a split second of desperation, the pixie leapt onto a leg of the butler, wrapping his legs and arms around the black clad leg of the servant. Sebastian heard a sniffle come from the young child, "Please *sniffle* save my momma."

The demon stared down at the child, who would not look up, with emotionless eyes. Sebastian somehow managed to walk straight and gracefully, even while carrying the unicorn and having the pixie cling to his leg.

The group of reapers, human, and wind spirit walked along with the demon toward the mansion. "Where are we going, Bassy?" Grell said in his 'feminine' voice. Ciel answered instead, voice filled with annoyance, "We are bringing her to her bedroom. And knowing her 'family' they will want to stay with her."

William's eye twitched in annoyance hearing that but moved his gaze toward the cocoa haired girl, yellow-green eyes softened slightly seeing her sleeping face.

Catarina's face suddenly tensed up and she made a sound between a hiccup and a whimper, gathering the attention of all around her. They all, and yes all, took a breath in when they saw ice blue tears leak through her closed eyes. Sebastian unconsciously held her smaller form close to his.

"Momma?" Aodh said, voice filled with emotion, and reached out his little hand toward Catarina.

**Catarina POV:**

Catarina felt a hand rest gently on her head, messing up her hair. She looked up at the human face of her uncle. "How? How? You . . . died." Her voiced cracked with the emotions tumbling through her being. Sadness, frustration, confusion, and hurt. Catarina looked up when she heard his deep chuckle.

"Indeed I did. But, I think you need some guidance." She gazed up at his face. He was her father's younger brother, he still had dark, dirt brown hair, almost black in color. His beard covered half of his face but was short and close to his skin. His light green eyes sparkled with childishness. _'Well he has always acted like a child, playing pranks on everyone.'_ Catarina let a small smile sneak into her expression.

"There's the smile I always loved. But, I see you are not so little anymore. How old are you now? 3,000 years old?" Catarina's eyes twitched and she punched her uncle in the jaw, "I'm not that old!" Her uncle held his jaw in his tanned hand, laughing "You are so much like your mother. Now she was a fiery mare, I don't know how my brother survived her anger."

"Uncle, why are you here? I have missed you, but why?" The dark, dirt brown haired man gave a small smile, and sat Indian style across from his niece. "I know you are getting older my dear niece, and that the hunter is tracking you down, closing the distance between you and him slowly but surely, but you have yet to complete any of your many promises to your mother and your kind."

"Uncle," the younger of the two unicorns spoke sadly, "I know all this. But, I am still young in unicorn years and quite capable of having foal. But, I refuse to have a child to just keep the promise and have one. I want a child to come from love, into a loving family, and with my one true soul mate. So, the fulfillment of that promise will take as long as it takes to find my soul mate."

The stallion crossed his arms and bowed his head low, "That was what I was afraid to hear." Catarina's face changed from one of stubbornness to one of confusion, cocking her head to the side and gave an intelligent, "Huh?"

Catarina looked at her solemn bay uncle, "Uncle, please explain." The younger silver and chocolate colored unicorn pleaded. The darker unicorn sighed and complied, looking into her eyes seriously.

"I think that he may have other motives . . . impure motives." Catarina's eyebrows pulled down in confusion and impatience, urging her uncle to continue. "I believe that he may want to force you to bare children for him. With how powerful he is and with how powerful you are, children bore between the two of you would be . . . immensely powerful. After that . . . he may keep you as a broken trophy or kill you to consume your blood and flesh."

Catarina stared at her uncle, he once bright eyes dulled and faded, turning a smoggy and smoky grey with a dull, decaying yellow outlining the pupil of her eye. Dark, navy blue – nearly black in color – tears fell from lifeless eyes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Well sorry for the long wait. I hope to update a few stories. But, hear is the update for this one!

I hope you enjoyed the update!

Bay is a common horse coat color. It's a really, really dark brown color, almost black.

**Question time!**

**Who should Catarina be with?**

**Scene requests?**

**Family name for Ventus, Aodh, and Catarina?**

**What happens next? **

**Does Catarina wake up yet? Is her Uncle right? **

**Does Catarina tell the others about what her Uncle told her and believes?**

Fruity-chan out! Peace!


End file.
